


A Little Help From a Friend

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Masturbation, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Language, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Reader has trouble getting herself off One night Chris is staying over her house and catches her, but instead of being weirded out he actually volunteers to help.





	A Little Help From a Friend

Falling back against your pillow, you gave a shout of dissatisfaction, covering your mouth because you didn’t need to hear from the landlord that the neighbors didn’t appreciate how noisy you were. One more complaint, and you’d be out on the streets.

Every inch of your body was pulsing, humming with sexual frustration, because, for some unknown reason, you couldn’t get off. It didn’t matter which vibrator you used, which position you were in, how many fingers you shoved into your greedy pussy, or how hard you played with your clit; the orgasm would stay  _just_ out of reach, disappearing just as you were about to shatter.

“Everythin’ alri- holy shit, you’re naked,” Chris said, pointing out the obvious.

“No fuckin’ shit, Sherlock,” you blurted out, completely not caring that your best friend, who had seen you naked plenty of times when you were kids, was now doing his best to not stare blatantly at your sweat-dampened breasts, or at the vibrator that was lying between your legs, still on and  _buzz-buzz-buzz_ ing against your pussy.

You thought he would mutter some sort of apology about walking right in without knocking, and leave, but he didn’t. Chris shut the door behind him and crossed the room.

He looked at you with his bottom lip between his teeth and a glimmer in his eyes you hadn’t seen before. “Need some help?”

“You’re kidding.” Pushing up to your elbows, you scoffed, more than half-hoping he wasn’t kidding.

All Chris did was shake his head before bending down to turn off the vibrator and drop it into the pile of clothes you ripped off your frame earlier.

“You’re  _not_  kidding,” you breathed, a fresh wave of desire coursing through you.

Moving to the end of the bed, Chris reached behind his head and tugged off his shirt. It wasn’t difficult to miss the extra muscles twitching and flexing with every move. You found yourself wanting to bow down and praise his trainer, after thoroughly worshiping Chris, of course.

“What kind of friend would I be,” he breathed, crawling onto the bed, nudging your legs open to give his broad shoulders the space they needed. “If I didn’t help you when you need it the most?” You were going to answer, but he nuzzled his face into your thigh, running his nose along it, pulling in a deep breath when he reached your hip bone.

He hummed in approval, burning your flushed skin with his beard. “Smell so good, Y/N,” he praised, the back of his knuckles sliding in your slick.

Your heart stuttered in your chest and you struggled to keep your ass on the mattress. “Chris,” you murmured. “You d- don’t have to do th- this.”

Chris hummed again, this one rumbling in his chest, and you swore you could feel it in your core. “Let me help you,” he implored, looking at you between your breasts, the blunt tips of his fingers pushing through your folds, teasing your entrance.

“Please help me,” you basically begged, thighs shaking and your heart pounding.

“All you had to do was ask,” Chris teased. With a wink, he pushed in his middle finger and groaned softly, his hips grinding into the mattress for some much-needed friction.

You rolled your hips against him as he started to stroke you, the previous heat and tension in your belly flared back to life, much stronger than before, and it stole the breath from your lungs. Chris added another finger, exposing your swollen and oversensitive clit with his thumb. Growling low in his throat, he pressed his tongue against it as his fingers continued their movements; pulling and pushing, twisting and curling, scissoring, doing everything he could to get you to the point you desperately craved.

While your back arched and your hips rolled, you grabbed your breasts, plucked the painfully-hard nipples, and just about screamed when a third finger was added. That’s when Chris’ mouth wrapped around your clit and he sucked hard, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. You came then, back arching, foot pushing into Chris’ shoulder, every nerve ending feeling like it was on fire, screaming obscenities, not caring who the hell heard you.

Shuddering and gasping for air, Chris kissed your stomach sloppily, spreading your slick on your skin as it dripped off his bearded-chin, his thick digits slowly pumping, the wet sucking sounds of your pussy going straight to his cock, pulling a raspy groan from him.

Reaching your breasts, Chris withdrew his fingers and dripped your juices onto your pert, dusky nipples. Only when your eyes fluttered open and found his, did he wrap his lips around your nipple and sucked greedily, twirling his tongue around and nipping, lapping up the large drops of your cum.

Licking your lips hungrily, you grabbed Chris’ wrist and, once his fingers were in front of your face, sucked them clean. Chris ground his hips into yours, the line of cock pushing the seam of his jeans painfully between your legs.

Chris lifted his head and stared at you, pupils consuming the iris. His breath was hot on your neck when he said, “Fuck, you got me so goddamn worked up, I could cum right now.”

“Don’t do that,” you growled, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. “Let me return the favor.” You crashed your lips into his, kissing him breathless, tasting yourself on his tongue as you rid him of the jeans and boxer briefs that were suffocating his cock.

You weren’t prepared for the size of it. Sure, you’d heard through the grapevine, but you naturally assumed that everything had been exaggerated. Nope. They had been telling the truth. And by God, it was fucking beautiful.

His cock pulsed in your fist, pushing fat beads of opaque pre-cum from the tip. While your mouth watered at the sight, Chris’ hips shot forward. His eyes fell closed and he ground his jaw when you started working your hand along the shaft.

“You can cum right here,” you pointed to your belly. “Or here,” you moved your hand to your mouth. “Or here,” you raised your hips so that he could feel the heat radiating off you, feel the sticky slick of your previous orgasm. “ It’s all up to you, Chris,” you purred, panting in time with him, grabbing the back of his neck and pumping him faster.

His mouth fell open, tongue darting out to dampen his bottom lip, eyes unfocused. “Inside… you…” he gasped loudly. “Please.”

“All you had to do was ask,” you ribbed with a wink. Spreading your legs wide, you swept the wide head through your folds, placing him at your entrance. You grabbed the perfectly round globes of his ass and pulled. Chris groaned low and heavy in the back of his throat as he sank in.

It was intoxicating, the way your body struggled to accommodate him. His blood was racing, the vein on the underside of his cock pulsing fast and heavy. When he was buried to the root, the pair of you blew out a breath and looked at each other. This was it, the line from friends to lovers had been, not just crossed, but eradicated. There was something different in the way he looked at you, and you at him, but Chris didn’t give you time to dwell on it.

He settled onto his forearms, completely caging you in, and kissed you passionately. It started slow, the rocking of his hips, pulling out a little more each time, until finally, only the tip remained.

Carding your hands through his hair, you gave him a wink. “Do it. I won’t break.”

Chris quirked an eyebrow and sneered, snapping his hips hard, pushing you higher on the bed. He did it again and again, until you slapped your hand on the banging headboard to keep from bouncing your head off the cheap wood.

With his forehead on your shoulder, Chris slid a hand under your arching back and grabbed your shoulder. He was using you for leverage, pulling you into him with each thrust.

You barely heard it, but Chris was praising you. “Such a tight pussy, feels so fuckin’ good. Come on, baby, cum for me one more time,” he ground out, voice rough and gritty.

The coil snapped painfully, driving tears to your eyes as they rolled back, vision going white. You came shouting his name like a fucking mantra, your cum leaking out onto the sheets below, increasing the volume of his cock drilling into you, fucking you into the squeaking mattress.

“Shit, fuck, shit,” he swore through his teeth as his balls drew up, hips faltering, losing their rhythm. His cock swelled, twitching heavily, his cum spilling out between your legs, pulling another, smaller orgasm from you. Gasping loudly, Chris rolled to the side before he smothered you. The two of you lay there, sweat-covered bodies twitching and writhing with aftershocks.

You rolled to your side and watched as he licked his lips, how his hand rested on his hammering heart, how thick and long his eyelashes were as they fanned across his skin. “How long?” you choked, throat dry from yelling.

Chris swallowed heavily before opening his eyes to meet your gaze. “How long have I wanted to do that?” You nodded, gnawing on your bottom lip.

He sighed and shifted to his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he tucked some hair behind your ear. “A while,” he admitted breathlessly.

Leaning into his touch, you smiled softly. “Me, too.”

He had just brushed his lips against yours when someone pounded on the front door. “Y/N!,” shouted the landlord.

With a groan, you shoved out of bed, pulled on Chris’ shirt, and strode out of the room.


End file.
